<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sand and Thunder by VanillaHorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432819">Sand and Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon'>VanillaHorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The McHanzo! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Nature, Poetry, Random &amp; Short, Randomness, Short, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At nearly first glance you can tell a lot about any man if you just know how to look. Some people, they are storms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The McHanzo! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sand and Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you read! This is a very low key McHanzo piece which was honestly more of a practice poem than an actual story. Either way, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At nearly first glance you can tell a lot about any man if you just know how to look.</p><p>Some people, they are storms. </p><p>Others? They are oceans or rivers, the wind or mountains unmoving, or nature and the wilderness itself.</p><p>Hanzo, well, he has always been a storm, it's just how he was raised.</p><p>There's a beauty in his destruction, quite like a thunderstorm.</p><p>His dragons roar just as thunder, igniting the sky in lights and shaking the very earth beneath your feet.</p><p>Jesse is different but yet the same.</p><p>He was not born a storm, he became one later in life when necessity demanded it.</p><p>This gunslinger became unyeilding, quite like a sandstorm.</p><p>He can be dangerous, just as a thunderstorm can be, but maybe even more so, as for a sandstorm you often get even less of a warning before this disaster has a chance to strike, descending without mercy and before you even know what's happening.</p><p>Sandstorms so often precede a thunderstorm that you'll often get no warning if one actually follows the other, just as with these two men.</p><p>You'll see a red serape before you see the dragon perched atop a building with his sights set on you, especially so if you sought out his favorite desert storm with ill intentions.</p><p>The wind picks up and you know that these two storms may be on their way.</p><p>If you see one, you may see the other and like the storms they embody, they too can be just as unforgiving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone always compares Hanzo and his dragons to a thunderstorm, so I decided to compare our favorite cowboy to a sandstorm, thus this was born.</p><p>Woah, work number ninety-nine! Go me!<br/>Now, if I could just get around to writing actual updates for things, that would be grand.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>